


Dragon Mates

by AnneLaurant



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Moordryd Payne wakes up in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar body, but fortunately, with a familiar face.





	Dragon Mates

**Author's Note:**

> My mind went from "What if they transformed into dragons instead lol" to "No, listen, everyone were draconians, but then elitism happened" in this AU. Then I had to pack in as many HCs as I can.
> 
> I may have a different interpretation of soulmates, but Art and Moordy are nonetheless soulmates in my head (and in this fic). Soulmates... and dragons. More on the dragons thing on a remix of this plot... soon. Kind of. Maybe.
> 
> Oh and a few more notes: they're above legal age, they were probably frenemies with a teensy bit of benefits prior to this, Lance is old enough to understand their lovey-dovey shit, Armeggaddon probably never happened?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you wandering ArMoor fans out there enjoy it.

Moordryd Payne did not smell the air freshener that usually lingered in his room at the citadel, or the purifier that rid of his crewmates' sweat in his camp.  
  
Oh, yes. The bed he was on was not the softest comfort nor the decent slumber surface - it was substandard to his taste, too hard on his back, too soft on his chest--  
  
That... that's wrong.  
  
Unfamiliarity heaved him up the bed, aided by his hands that felt longer than they should be - stronger than they should be. He glanced at them.  
  
Drac. He had scales. He had long claws!  
  
"Like a dragon..."  
  
It was then he saw someone else's scaled arm - yes, with long claws on the fingers too - on his side. No, it was draped around him, and that meant someone was actually on top of him.  
  
So Moordryd Payne somehow found himself on a bed with someone - and apparently naked as he felt the sheets beneath him rubbing on his stomach - and, he was lying on chest, a position he did not favor while sleeping, all the while, with his lover on his back.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
His lover groaned and shifted about. Moordryd looked over his shoulder and found a sea of spiky-looking blue and black hair tangled with his soft white waves... Now, Moordryd had long hair, but he did not have hair that long or that wavy (without the gel). He ran his hand through his head and stopped when he felt hard, protruding structures. His eyes widened when he noticed two other such formations poking from beneath that black hair.  
  
"Even horns?" Now that was drac and all, but he was more curious about who he brought to bed.  
  
He tried to wrestle his other arm free. He ended up elbowing his partner from last night - and he sighed in relief when he heard a familiar "OUCH!" in response.  
  
"Heeeyy!" Artha Penn. Not a bad choice. Not a bad choice at all.  
  
"Good morning, Penn," Moordryd greeted in his usual mocking tone.  
  
"...morning..."  
  
The stable brat's arms wrapped around him tighter. That actually felt nice, and the horns explained why he had to lie down like this - why they had to lie down like that.  
  
Wait. One more thing.  
  
"Penn. Can you check if you have wings?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Artha's head bobbed up, and instinctively, Moordryd's clawed fingers ran through his old foe's hair in an attempt to fix it. Well. It looks like someone else has to use gel now.  
  
Artha's lips chased after the pale hand and kissed it. Oh. Last night... what did happen last night? Freaky night, energy blasts, then roaring, then... blurs of blue eyes staring at him, of blood and teeth, of bruised lips and clawed hands and tails...  
  
"Hmm, I only have a tail. And claws..." Artha reported. "And... no memory. Kind of."  
  
Moordryd sighed and raised his right arm. The symbol of the Dragon Eyes seemed to be tattooed onto his skin, now that he observed it. "Put your arm against mine. Now."  
  
"Mmmm... why?"  
  
Penn's annoying, sleepy smirk looked like a very good punching target right now, but Moordryd had to be a little more mature this morning. "Just do it, Boo-boo."  
  
So Artha did - and the mark of the star was also tattooed onto his arm.  
  
"Oh, cute," Artha noted as the light filtered through Moordryd's eyes. "You have black and purple and red scales; I'm in white and gold and blue."  
  
"Yeah. Drac."  
  
Moordryd focused on the light, and the vision of what transpired the night before. My, such details. He gave a guttural chuckle at the visions and phantom sensations from last night. His scars tingled in delight.  
  
When the vision ended, Artha's head was lodged against Moordryd's shoulder, which made Moordryd's lips smirk even wider than he thought they could ever do.  
  
"...that was..." Artha sighed. "The priests told us we were one with dragons - literally."  
  
"And upon releasing the inner dragon for the first time, we'd act without much inhibition, and the energy we release would confuse our minds at first, even blurring away bits and pieces of our memories. Not that we can't retrieve them back." Moordryd sighed rather dreamily. "Oh, I didn't think you were so into me, Penn."  
  
"What made you think that? I'm not so into you, but..."  
  
"Buuut?" Moordryd folded his arms as if Decepshun would. No wonder he always awed at her form when she would lie down to rest.  
  
"...alright, maybe my blood boiled and my heart raced every time I saw you."  
  
"See? I'm a heartthrob, Penn."  
  
"A-ahem... so what made you think _I_ was worthy of you, _Payne_?"  
  
Moordryd's heart skipped a beat. Artha Penn, looking to enter the Payne family? Tch. It'd be better the other way around. "Don't ask a Payne any questions, Penn, or I'll stick that name after yours." Word was going to skin both of them alive if he knew about this.  
  
Then something beeped. It was on Moordryd's left side and it was not on his body, which meant, it must've been on Artha's.  
  
"Can I take this call?" Artha asked, to which Moordryd frowned.  
  
"Make it quick. I'm supposed to be your number one, Penn."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Then shrieking came from behind Moordryd, and he covered his ears.  
  
"Artha! _ARTHAAAA!_ "  
  
"Lance!"  
  
Oh. Mini-brat.  
  
"Tell your brother I said hi," Moordryd mumbled and rest his face against the pillow. Something grasped his heart. He did like the young Lance Penn. The boy was a precious thing and had a pure heart.  
  
"What happened to you? Where are you, Artha?! We couldn't find you... there was light, then the comm links disappeared... then Wraith dragons are everywhere now!"  
  
Oh, Word was really going to skin them alive.  
  
"And, wait. Are those horns? Is that your hair?! What kind of silly costume are you wearing?!"  
  
"Lance, calm down. I'm with Moordryd. We're fine."  
  
"Moordryd?! Moordryd Payne?!"  
  
"Oh, and he said hi."  
  
The mini-brat freaked out. Moordryd rolled his eyes and reached for Artha's wrist. The comm watch revealed Lance practically hollering about in the room, wherever he was.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Lance sauntered to look at the screen, then screamed about again.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
Lance sat on his chair and nodded.  
  
Artha's chin anchored against Moordryd's shoulder again. "We're fine. Don't worry." "And don't scream."  
  
Lance nodded again.  
  
"Oh, and, since you're already seeing this," Moordryd sighed. He didn't know why, really, but he had to do it. He had to say it. "Me and your brother just got dragon-hitched."  
  
Artha made a choking sound. Moordryd rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like. Married?"  
  
"The dragon way."  
  
Lance gawked. Moordryd squinted. How could he explain this better?  
  
"It's not yet legal by the human way, but yes, it is perfectly legal the dragon way. We transformed into dragons, flirted like dragons, did the dragon ritual, consummated the dragon marriage, and... basically it's not yet legal in the terms you know of."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Artha groaned. "Moordryd..." That was a sexy dragon-like groan, by the way.  
  
"Because we're together, with messy hair, no shirts on, you can even probably see the little red marks on our skin... you'd have piece it all together before we know it..." Moordryd grunted. Oh, why was he telling his mate's brother all these. "And you'd have told everyone else before we know it."  
  
Lance pouted. "I don't always tell on people's secrets and especially not my brother's! ...or yours..."  
  
"Well, we're in-laws now, mini-brat. Suck it up. And don't tell anyone else."  
  
"Give me five... no, ten Draconi-yum bars when you get back, and we'll have a deal."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And! Make sure you tell me all the details! Especially the part where you said you became dragons!"  
  
Moordryd grinned. He glanced at Artha, who was practically annoyed to the Old City and back.  
  
" _All_ the details?" the older Penn asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Even the adult details? You know, the part where two people press their lips together, make squishy noises--"  
  
Lance made choking noises and Moordryd laughed.  
  
" _Smooch, smooch, smooch!_ Those kind of details?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Artha joined in the laughter and pressed a kiss to Moordryd's cheek.  
  
"Okay. No kissing in front of your little brother. Both of you!"  
  
"Sure." "Got it."  
  
"So what am I going to tell Dad and the others?"  
  
"Um." "Nothing. Act normal."  
  
"Can you transform back?"  
  
"Dunno." "No idea."  
  
"So, umm..."  
  
"We'll be back within the day." "Tomorrow."  
  
Artha turned to Moordryd. "Why tomorrow? Tomorrow's a long time."  
  
"That's not even long enough for a honeymoon."  
  
Lance made more disgusted noises. Kids.  
  
Moordryd rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. One day, sooner or later, you're going to be surrounded with friends going on honeymoons all around you, saying they're trying for a baby. They're just saying that--"  
  
"NO!" Artha covered Moordryd's mouth. "I mean... Lance, we'll get back there soon. Promise. Okay?! And don't tell anybody!"  
  
Lance shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just... ugh! I'll talk to you later, Artha! And in private, preferably!"  
  
The screen disappeared, and Moordryd moved Artha's arm out of the way and fell into the pillow face-down. Now, what?  
  
"Sooooo, Moordryd," his new beau cooed, "Care to tell me again why you think I am worthy of your Payne ass?"  
  
"Real pain in the ass, are you?" Moordryd arched backwards. Breath tickled his nape as fingers brushed strands of hair away. "That tickles."  
  
"Much like how I feel inside." Artha kissed his nape. Okay. Now that, that was very sexy. "Very ticklish."  
  
"...well. You're cute." _Smart when you try. Attentive to each and every word of legend. Caring and kind when the world needs it the most._  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Don't make me say it again."  
  
Artha peppered kisses. Moordryd only shivered. "So that's it?"  
  
"Quit blabbering and love me, Penn. I deserve it."  
  
They rolled about in the bed, and now Artha was looking up at him, beautiful golden horns definitely not ripping into the pillows, not with the way they rested on his thick head. Moordryd would've rolled his eyes at himself. Look at him! Unable to say good compliments towards his mate!  
  
"Yes, yes you do."  
  
"I deserve only the best, Penn."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"And I believe I also deserve a morning kiss, Penn."  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course."  
  
Moordryd stopped, a breath's away from his darling Artha's lips. "...so do you."  
  
Now this. This was familiar. From experimental interactions when they were still called "boys" and not "men", from wet dreams and not-wet dreams of embracing, to the rather confusing period where it was somehow fun to annoy each other while studying in the academy, to the heart-racing moments of being in some dark place together, just the two of them, their dragons whinnying a few alleys or halls back, maybe Sentrus or Captain Faier or whoever else on their backs, needing their student or Booster asses to come and explain themselves...  
  
There was good reason for Moordryd Payne not to mind any of this at all, old and new melding into a comfortable pace.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Cheesy Boo-Boo."

Now. How to explain to the world (and his father) that everyone was literally dragons?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like the nickname "Dragon Boo-Boo". "Boo" sounds like the French "beau", which means handsome... or a lover (typically male). So to me, "Boo-Boo" sounds more like Moordy is doing wordplay, which he seems to like doing to his own name.
> 
> ...oh hey! There's another HC right here! Told ya I had to pack in as many HCs as I can. ;)


End file.
